Amargado
by Izumi Eien
Summary: La cagaste de la peor manera… ella te observo con sus ojos agrietados, sus palabras la habían lastimado. Sentiste remordimiento, querías disculparte… Pero ella se fue, entre lágrimas del dolor que tu le causaste…¿Para que la hiciste tu novia?, comienza a preguntarte. ¿Acaso no querías protegerla? ¿No deseabas que su sonrisa celestial te acompañara siempre?-SasuHina-OneShot


**Amargado.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas:** Sasuhina

**Géneros: **Drama – Romance- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Ninja Wordl

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

* * *

Estos días para ti son nostálgicos ¿No? Deseas que todo sea como antes, aquellos momentos felices que sabes que no volverán. Observas tu casa vacía, con apenas el ruido de las hojas golpeadas con el viento, inmediatamente viene a tu mente los recuerdos de tu madre, tan dulce como siempre la recuerdas entre risas, cariño.

Extrañabas ese bello ambiente familiar, a tu hermano, entrenándote, cuidándote y siempre golpeando tu cabeza; tu cariñosa madre, preparándote la cena o a tu padre, tal vez discutiendo con tu hermano, también regañándote por distraerlo. Pero debes volver a la realidad.

Ellos ya no están, no volverás verlos nunca más….. ¿Consideras unirte a ellos? Vamos Uchiha , ya superaste tu etapa de emo vengador , ahora sabes que debes vivir por ellos, los que desearon que sobrevivieras y pudieras ser felizmente. ¿Renacer el glorioso clan Uchiha? Eso ya te dejo de importar, solo deseas tener a tu familia nuevamente.

-Hmph

Gruñes al sentirte así, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sentimental?, esa pregunta circula por tu cabeza, cada año que los recuerdas. Si bien aceptas regresar a Konoha, a tu hogar. Nunca esperaste esto.

Una vez más, te asombras del gran poder de Naruto, tu mejor amigo, no su poder al pelear, sino más bien su gran capacidad de perdonar y cambiar a una persona. ¿Alguna vez lo consideraste tu hermano? , pues si pero eso ya cambio, el ya no puede sentir lo que pasas. A gran diferencia de él, tú aun eres considerado un traidor por muchas de las personas que defendiste en la guerra.

Te adaptaste demasiado rápido a Konoha, dejaste de ser un renegado a pesar que mucho no te aceptaron, como aún siguen sin hacerlo, saben que eres uno de los shinobis más peligrosos y poderosos del mundo.

Comienza a joderte pensar en tantas cursilerías y tonterías, pero esta fecha siempre te pone así. ¿Acaso no tienes novia o amigos que te hagan olvidar? Cierto, los trataste como la peor mierda que puede haber hacer apenas unas horas. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como la hiciste llorar?

_El comenzaba mal, te levantas entre lágrimas .No podías creerlo ¡Porque pasaba esto cada año! Te levantas enfurecido, ¿Genial, no? Cada cumpleaños la pasabas igual. Te convertías en un maldito sentimental._

_En los tiempos que te fuiste con Orochimaru, este día la pasabas solo encerrado en tu habitación, terminada la guerra regresaste a Konoha. Y todo se volvió peor, la nostalgia de pasarla cada año soportando a Naruto o a Sakura, cuando realmente solo querías estar solo con dolor_

_[Ding Dong]_

_Ya volvían a joderte como siempre._

_-Buenos días Sasuke-kun_

_No eran ellos, era tu novia con la que llevabas unos cuantos meses, ella te gustaba, era tranquila no era escandalosa. Ella era tierna y delicada, te recordaba mucho a tu madre._

_-Vine a prepararte el desayuno._

_Te sonrió, sin embargo ni eso podía llenar el vacío que sentías en este momento. ¿Porque no puedes simplemente ignorarlo? Vamos Uchiha, tal vez tengas un poco de sexo cumpleañero._

_-Hinata , ya desayune _

_-¿Eh? Etto Bueno_

_Jugaba con sus dedos, se veía tan tierna ¿Cómo podías rechazarla? Ella no tiene la culpa de cómo te sientes… ella solo quiere ser linda contigo_

_-etto , yo… podemos ir a pasear un rato._

_No la rechaces… no la rechaces Uchiha, es tu oportunidad de olvidar todo lo que sientes._

_-Hmph_

_-¿E-stas bien? Estas muy extraño_

_-No me pasa nada, Hinata_

_-Es tu cumpleaños, no estés así Sasuke-kun_

_Ella lo sabía… ¿Fue Naruto o tal vez Sakura? Uchiha no lo hagas…. Te vas arrepentir._

_-Quiero estar solo._

_-D-emo..-Te abrazo ¿Por qué no correspondes? ¡Abrázala! –No me gusta verte así, yo…_

_-¿Acaso no entiendes que quiero estar solo?- Preguntaste de manera fría - ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida?_

_-Lo siento… _

_-Deja de joder…._

_La cagaste de la peor manera… ella te observo con sus ojos agrietados, sus palabras la habían lastimado. Sentiste remordimiento, querías disculparte… Pero ella se fue, entre lágrimas del dolor que tu le causaste…_

_¿Para que la hiciste tu novia?, comienza a preguntarte. ¿Acaso no querías protegerla? ¿No deseabas que su sonrisa celestial te acompañara siempre? ¿No juraste protegerla de lo que fuera? Aquella vez en esa misión, donde casi la pierdes…._

_Pero…¿Cómo defenderla de ti mismo?_

-Tsk….

Sigues solo y pensando en ella. En como sus ojos perlados se adornaron de gritas rojas, como sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como la dolorosa lluvia que sentías en tu interior…

Sigues sentimental Uchiha, ya no con tu familia. Ahora ella es la que te hace sentir así… así de débil. Recuerdas bien su primera misión ¿No?

Una sonrisa adorna tus labios, recordando lo torpe de la pobre Hyuga. Incluso se había creído esas leyendas de un mostro de bosque. Incluso quiso dormir contigo del miedo… Eres muy cruel.

_-U-chiha-kun… yo- Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas- Escuche algo entre los arbustos…_

_¿Muy ingenua, no? A pesar de tener su Byakugan , ni siquiera paso por su mente usarlo para investigar y notar que no había nada. Sin embargo podía ser un enemigo. Era mejor no arriesgarse._

_Te levantaste con el ceño fruncido, ella se sonrojo al ver que no llevabas nada en el torso. ¿Era posible que existiera una persona así? ¿Tan ingenua e inocente? Realmente de daban ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero eso no iba contigo. Activaste tu sharingan y comenzaste a observar el lugar. Notaste algunos venados, más no a ningún enemigo._

_-¿Uchiha-kun?_

_-Regresa a dormir Hyuga, a la carcacha le gustan las niñas miedosas._

_-¡E-eh!_

_Te volviste a echar con una sonrisa malévola, realmente era demasiado ingenua. Cerraste los ojos esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo….sin embargo_

_-¡Uchiha-kun tengo miedo!- Sentiste que alguien se lanzó contra ti, estabas llegando a tu limite. Alzaste la mirada molesto, pero te topaste con sus perlados ojos que te mostraban tanto temor, ella realmente estaba aterrada. Incluso parecía querer llorar de la angustia. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Uchiha?_

_Un color carmesí tomo sus mejillas, incluso sus ojos ya no mostraban tanto temor, sino vergüenza._

_-Etto….¿yo , me pre-eguntaba si podía?- ya no solo sus mejillas, sino todo su cara era completamente roja.- No quiero estar sola._

_¿Acaso no sabía lo que te acaba de pedir? , es decir: Compartir la tienda, dormir juntos en un solo futon. _

_-¡Omegai!- Rogo abrazándose más de ti._

_La observaste bien de pies a cabeza…. ¿Dónde escondía todo eso? No recordabas que la Hyuga fuera así…a primera impresión incluso parecía gorda, pero tan solo con su camisa de rejillas y un short. Tenía las curvas donde deberían estar. Sin contar que tenía un par de cosas del tamaño que te gustaba…_

_No te niegues Uchiha, esto se ve muy prometedor._

_-Hmph- Una sonrisa maliciosa se adornó en sus labios- Solo por hoy, Hyuga._

_Ella se echó a tu lado, aun sonrojada. ¡Vamos quien se puede resistir a los encantos Uchiha!, pensaste triunfador… tu ego era alto._

_-Uchiha-kun… gracias._

_¡Por favor! No te dejes enternecer por esa mirada… ¡Has sido un asesino de los más buscados en el libro de bingo! No lo pienses más..._

_-Hmph._

_¡Uchiha, ten un poco de buen sexo! No lo pienses más…_

_-¿No te…- se sonrojo aún más- querrás aprovechar… de mí?_

_Podías ser un asesino, un criminal, un tipo de lo peor…. Pero nunca un violador. Encontraste tu talón de Aquiles. Felicidades campeón, dormirás tranquilo hoy._

-Hinata…

¿Arrepentido? Sí que lo echaste todo a perder. Sientes ganas de ir a buscarla y disculparte, pero un Uchiha nunca se disculpa. Tu orgullo siempre será más fuerte ¿No? Estas comenzando a flaquear de nuevo… ¿Por qué insiste en recordar lo que pasaste con ella?

_-Sasuke-kun – Te miro extrañada, desde aquella misión que pasaron juntos habían pasado tres meses._

_Durante esos tres meses, muchos se sorprendieron que fueras amigo de la Hyuga, en pocas palabras "¿Se conocen?" , era lo que muchos murmuraban. En cuanto a tus amigos, Sakura había tomado muy bien que Hinata fuera tu amiga y a Naruto le daba igual. Durante ese tiempo te burlaste de ella cada vez que podías, abusabas de su torpeza. Pero también habían compartido bastante, además de misiones. Ella acostumbraba a prepararte el almuerzo, tú la invitabas a cenar. Se corrió el rumor que eran pareja, pero poco te importo. Tú siempre estarías solo. No podías darte el lujo de amar, tu clan estaba maldito y ya no eras un emo vengador._

_Incluso el propio líder del clan Hyuga, el padre de Hinata te había dado la aprobación de salir con su hija. ¿Por qué quieres cambiar todo ahora? No puedes dejar las cosas como están Uchiha. _

_-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke-kun?_

_-Hmph _

_-¿Sucede algo malo?- Te pregunto temerosa._

_-No puedo continuar asi contigo.- Te rascas la cabeza, ¿Es difícil? Pues si, si lo es. Imagina como ella puede vengar a tantas chicas que rechazaste…. ¿Crees el karma, Uchiha?- Demonios_

_-¿Y-a no quieres que seamos amigos?- Su voz se tornó oscura con aquellas palabras, pero como siempre no lo notaste.- Yo…_

_- Exacto, ya no te quiero como una amiga._

_-¡Yo… idiota!- Grito golpeando en el pecho, te sorprendiste. En todo el tiempo que la conocías, nunca pensaste que alguien tan tímida como ella sería tan explosiva- ¡Porque!- La escuchaste llorar…_

_-Se mi novia._

Incluso eras pésimo en las declaraciones, sin duda esa fue la peor de la historia. Deja de torturarte con esos recuerdos… Tal parece que no lo puedes evitar. Ella, sus recuerdos están muy dentro de ti…

[Ding-Dong]

¿Nuevamente te vienen a joder? Vas fastidiado a abrir esa maldita puerta. Estas dispuesto a mandar a la mierda, a quien te interrumpía mientras recordabas. Abres furioso y la ves…

¿No sabes cómo reaccionar, Uchiha? Tu linda novia a la que trataste de lo peor, volvió. Sus ojos siguen agrietados por las lágrimas que tú ocasionaste. ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-T-e q-uiero amargado…- Susurra débilmente acercándote ati, por inercia correspondes al abrazo, ella esconde su pecho en tu cara. La observas por un instante.

_-Sasuke-kun , ya debo ir a casa…- Te dijo preocupada, la lluvia era muy intensa, incluso habían algunos relámpagos- pero… tengo miedo._

_-Quedate aquí hoy…_

_¡Dios es grande, Uchiha! Y él te ama, definitivamente te ama. La guías hacia ¿La habitación de huéspedes? Me decepcionas…_

_-Sasuke-kun , tu casa es deprimente.._

_¿Tenía que sacar su lado de la princesa Hyuga ahora? No te exaltes, hoy es tu noche campeón… Relajate Uchiha._

_-Yo… etto – Nuevamente se sonrojo- Que llenaremos de vida esta casa nuevamente…_

_Te sacaste la lotería, Uchiha. Tienes una chica tan dulce y tierna a tu lado…._

_-No quiero dormir aquí, puedo dormir en tu habitación_

¿Acabas de notarlo, no? Tus recuerdos dolores desaparecen cuando ella está aquí. Ella es la cura de tu dolor, mientras la recordabas el dolor desapareció. Hinata Hyuga es la cura de dolor, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmph , me puedes hacer una cena de cumpleaños- Comentaste, tratando de no mirarla, ¿avergonzado? La sonrisa de ella regresa.

-¡Si!

La ves emocionada ir hacia la cocina, regresas al comedor, te sientas observándola cocinar.

_-¡Sasuke-kun esto es muy vergonzoso!- Se quejaba, mientras cocinaba._

_-Hmph- gruñes con placer- Dijiste que me darías lo que deseara como regalo de aniversario…_

_-¡Pero cocinarte así, es muy vergonzoso!_

_- Al menos usas un delantal, yo te lo pedí completamente desnuda._

_-¡Eres un pervertido!- Se quejó completamente roja._

-¿En qué piensas, amargado? – Pregunto tu novia desde la cocina.

-Tengo hambre- Respondiste sin emoción. Pero a mí no me engañas Uchiha, tú quieres un buen sexo por tu cumpleaños- Hmph

-Feliz cumpleaños, amargado- Murmura ella al sentir sus brazos en su cintura- y depravado…

.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Me salio algo extraño, esta idea lleva buen tiempo en un Word pero hoy recién lo finalice. Espero haya sido de su agrado y me digan que tal :3

Saludos ¡!

**PD: ** Sakura beso a Naruto, lo justo es que Hinata bese a Sasuke! Al menos antes que el dios Madara los mate a todos u.u


End file.
